


Practice makes perfect

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Of Love and Fate [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy is nervous, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Having sex for practice, Loki is sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: A childhood sweetheart is coming back into Darcy's life and she's nervous; she really likes him, but his fame has made Darcy wonder whether she's good enough. She's never had sex before and she doesn't want to go into a relationship unprepared, so she turns to her best friend for assistance...[Tasertricks is endgame for this series, don't worry!]





	1. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy turns to Loki for help...and enjoys a soft and gentle first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> My first smutty fanfiction. I was a bit nervous, so this is also my first beta'd fic. MissSparklingWriter had read it years ago before it became E rated. Leftennant provided me the go ahead and Whyndancer gave me some tweaks to make. Hopefully I've not messed up there too much ahaha, I tried to make some of the bigger suggestions more in my own words. Thank you all! <3
> 
> This fic fits into two Darcyland challenges.
> 
> First off is the 50 reasons to have sex challenge that aired like a million years ago; I decided I couldn't post without what happened before and we're finally here. "Practice" is my prompt here. 
> 
> Secondly, for Promptkin Spice, Cinnamon: Sweet and gentle. 
> 
> For anyone interested, information for the second challenge Promptkin spice can be found here (https://tasers-and-mischief.tumblr.com/post/187458413513/anniemar-anniemar-promptkin-spice-the)! I haven't worked out what I'm doing for all of the chapters just yet, you're welcome to give suggestions and I will try to incorporate them!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! <3 (Also this will have multiple chapters, one for each spice!)

**April 2014.**

**Stark tower.**

Darcy had known this guy called Nathaniel Lockheart for years, heck, since they were toddlers. The only problem had been that he moved away to Los Angeles when they were thirteen and she had stayed in Virginia. Of course, being a teenager, she’d asked her parents if they could move there too. A laughable idea. They’d kept in touch and whatnot, though it got more and more infrequent as the years went on and it came to the point where she hadn’t heard from him in a few years. It was his turn to write and she wasn’t going to bother him with letters and look desperate. Darcy knew it had to do with how he’d reached his dream of becoming a famous actor. Whatever, she didn’t need him. So they had dated as teenagers and made a promise to each other, so what? Screw him; she didn’t need him.

So when the letter finally came, she was pretty surprised. Nervous, too. This guy was famous and she never felt so distant to someone despite them having known each other for nearly twenty years. It was insane. She blushed as she remembered the promise they had made each other; if they were both single by the time they were able to meet up again, then they should get back together. It didn’t matter if either had been with anyone else before such a time. Darcy felt the familiar feelings pop up and she ran a hand through her hair. She knew he had experience in bed; he was quite popular with the ladies and very rarely did he not have a girlfriend. Even if it could be argued that it was no reason to believe he had slept with all of them, there had also been the pregnancy scare he had been involved in and man that was way crazy.

New York had been involved in a crazy alien attack and the magazines still had front page news about celebrity gossip. Admittedly, the gossip is a better read and far less distressing, but even so. And here she was, inexperienced, lame little Darcy who had trouble getting a boyfriend never mind anything else. Of course, she knew she had certain appeal in the upper body area; on the rare occasion that she did wear something that didn’t cover her figure, she got comments about wearing more revealing clothes more often. Quite frankly she’d rather not; no matter how confident she was and how much she took into stride, she was actually lacking in self-esteem. So her boobs were big; so what? Darcy didn’t really care for the rest of her body and to be honest, she was happy not to attract all sorts of attention, if she were to get it.

Not to mention her personality didn’t often appeal to guys and, well, that was something she wanted with someone. Someone to like both her personality and appearance. That and she hadn’t been overly fussed on relationships anyway. Maybe she had always been waiting for Nathaniel, maybe she just wasn’t interested full stop. She had gone through a period of time where she had thought she was asexual, but then she had seen Thor and oh hell no. It wasn’t just her eyes that found him attractive, but other parts as well. Luckily she had been as cool as a cucumber around him. Yup.

Then there was the unfortunate and extremely awful attraction to Thor’s brother when he was walking down those stairs. Completely oblivious to what he was about to do and boy, his armour. Hot damn. Then there was Captain America; Captain Hotstuff more like. That one lasted a lot longer than either of the Asgardian brothers from crazy town; maybe because he was old-fashioned and therefore a lot more polite than the average asshole of this era, and he was human, therefore more relatable and able to understand people regardless of how different they were these days. There was just something about being called ma’am; she had no freakin’ idea why she felt that way, but hey. Needless to say, she wasn’t asexual. So not.

At any rate, she was an inexperienced nervous wreck and she had no idea what to do. He would be visiting in thirty-six days. Oh God. It was something she had worried about a lot; the amount of people who had been called names or mocked for not having sex by the age of *insert age here* was every bit not helpful.

Darcy walked into Loki’s apartment casually, just remembering that they had a movie night to contend with. He had far more interest in television and movies than his brother, who was far more into either sports or snogging Jane…and otherwise. Of course, Loki preferred books to the television, but it was still something he had come to enjoy and today they were watching a bunch of romcoms, since he lost the coin toss. However, he got to pick the actual films, so this would be interesting. He was already on the sofa so she plopped herself down next to him before making herself comfortable, which involved her draping her legs over his and having her head on the opposite arm of the sofa.

“You know, one of these days it might be nice for your legs to be bare so that at least there would be something good about having your legs all over mine,” Loki said cheekily, to which she raised her leg and kicked towards his crotch, short of actually hitting him. It was worth it to see him flinch anyway. Darcy grinned at him.

“You’re lucky I’m so nice. Besides, you don’t want to see my hairy legs anyway,” Darcy joked.

“Now I do,” Loki said, yanking one of her trouser legs up which made her sit up and bat at his hands. His hand slid up the bareness. “Liar. They are bare. How boring.” She kicked out at him again, getting him in the chest before pulling the trouser leg down.

“Do you have any sense of privacy?” Darcy asked.

“Since I have to watch these romcoms―no, I do not,” Loki grinned.

“They’re so not that bad; you’re just listening to Clint Barton,” Darcy said. “Besides, you’ve picked out a pretty exciting one; Friends with Benefits.”

“If it can show me what benefits a friend can bring, then all the better,” Loki joked and Darcy kicked him in the chest again.

“Are you joking or do you really not know what the term means?” Darcy asked.

“Friends with benefits? It seems illogical to me; friends are supposed to be beneficial…” Loki said. Darcy grinned at him before laughing her head off.

“Okay, then, you’re in for a treat!” Darcy said. 

* * *

“Okay, I see why you were laughing,” Loki chuckled dryly. “Good film, nevertheless.”

Darcy was a little distracted by her thoughts; of course, she had enjoyed the movie just as much as she had the other times she had seen it, but she had been quite distracted by the contents of the letter she had received and her feelings of inadequacy. It made her anxious to think that she could totally end up putting Nathaniel off completely. She knew him, sort of, at least he was a good and nice boy back in the days and he can’t have changed much, right? Hm. He was a celebrity now so there really was no telling. Arrrgh.

“Darcy?” Loki asked. Darcy turned to look at him and he was looking at her with some concern on his face. “What is the matter? You seem subdued.” Darcy sighed.

“I got a letter from a boy I have known for nearly twenty years but not seen in ten. We were dating before he moved to LA and we kinda promised each other that the next time we see each other, if we’re both single, that we get back together,” Darcy said.

“Okay, so are you not single?” Loki asked.

“I am, but that’s not the point; I’m…horribly inexperienced in comparison to him. In fact, there is no comparison; I am completely inexperienced!” Darcy said.

“You are a virgin…a handful of men would delight in taking your innocence, so what does that matter?” Loki asked.

Darcy grimaced. “That’s disgusting,” Darcy said. “Unfortunately, I’ve heard the same thing, once.”

“Yes, it is. I speak not about myself, but of some men I have come across,” Loki said.

“Please tell me your brother isn’t one of them,” Darcy said.

“No. For all of his faults and his former womanising ways, he was never one to treat them ill,” Loki said. “Or think as such. If he did, he would have been skinned alive by Sif, if not by our mother and most certainly by me.”

Darcy chuckled. “I didn’t think so.” She paused. “Okay, so anyway…maybe you won’t understand this, but I’m afraid that he’ll be unimpressed by me and I’ll just end up hurt,” Darcy said.

“Practice makes perfect, Darcy. Even if you were, shall we say, not so good at first, he should understand, if he is a decent man,” Loki said. “You would get better in time, I am sure.”

“I know, but…I don’t really know him anymore. Hollywood changes people, you know? I want to make a good impression,” Darcy said. “So good that he chooses me to spend his life with. Urgh. I’m just not cut out for this.”

“Relax, it is nothing to stress over. Perhaps just take time to get to know him and see what kind of man he―,” Loki started before Darcy interrupted him.

“I’ve got it! I’ll have sex with someone first and find out what they think. At least then it won’t be awkward with someone I really like that way. You know?” Darcy asked.

“You would give away your virtue to someone you would not spend your life with, potentially or otherwise? Why?” Loki asked. Darcy flapped her hand at him, straightening up and sitting cross-legged.

“Virtue doesn’t matter; I’ve never really been in the mindset of saving it for someone special. I’ve heard the first time is usually pretty awkward anyway,” Darcy said, though there was a hint of nerves in her voice. She picked up her glass of water to sip from.

“I have heard the same thing, and all of my ‘first times’ were rather awkward,” Loki said. Darcy spat her drink out.

“All? How can you have more than one first time?” Darcy asked.

“I was male for one of them, and then there was the other where I was female. I consider that a first time…then there was when I was male and―,” Loki explained.

“—He was male. Oh wow. That’s cool; so you’re…bisexual, pansexual? Does Asgard even have labels?” Darcy asked.

“Uhh, sexually flamboyant? I think mortals would name it pansexual, or omnisexual? I am not really sure. My research comes up with them meaning different things or the same, depending on the person I ask. I think I started an argument on some online site, so I have not returned there since,” Loki said.

“Is it common on Asgard?” Darcy asked, distracted from her thoughts.

“No. I have not met another so flamboyant, though there are a few who are interested in multiple genders,” Loki said. “It is far more common on Vanaheim.” Darcy nodded absently, silent for a few moments before asking him another question.

"Random question…do people on Asgard spread shit about first times supposed to hurt?" Darcy asked. "It’s something that happens here, which is utter bullshit…at least, from what I’ve heard. I’m not exactly an expert." She snorted.

"Fandral has a younger brother and sister…when they were much younger, but old enough to be thinking about courtship and intimacy, Fandral managed to convince his younger brother that it was risky. That some men have lain with women who were so strong in their orgasms that they squeezed their partners too tightly and, well, the men were either out of action temporarily or permanently," Loki said. "His brother was spooked…luckily for his brother, Sif reprimanded Fandral and told the poor young man the truth."

Darcy laughed. "Really? That’s actually hilarious," Darcy said.

"It is a common joke played on younger brothers, unfortunately for Thor I responded with a simple ‘is that why you cannot get a lady?’ Of course, Thor has never had such a problem, but it felt good to say nonetheless," Loki said.

"Kudos to you. So otherwise no bullshit?" Darcy asked.

"None. Women may not be bestowed the same luxuries as men, but if there is one thing that will keep an Asgardian man from thinking only of his own pleasure is the word of women. If a man has hurt the lady or wronged them, then the woman will tell other women and the men will know," Loki said. "Believe me…it takes many years to get over the humiliation."

"That’s pretty funny," Darcy said. “Well, anyway, I think this is my best option to keep out of embarrassing myself in front of Nathaniel; plus, it’ll improve my confidence, you know?”

“Make sure to select someone who will be quite understanding if you should change your mind,” Loki said.

“Yeah, yeah…the only question is who,” Darcy murmured. She went through various names in her head, but she didn’t really feel comfortable with the idea. Her biggest problem was self-esteem, so she needed someone who could both be honest with her and yet be a nice guy. She saw that Loki was itching to get a book out; she knew the signs now without there even being a book near him. She blinked. “What about you?” Loki looked at her sharply, confused.

“What about me?” Loki asked.

“You…would you, uh, practice with me?” Darcy asked, before she felt her face heat right up because of it. “Uh, on second thought, never mind, it was a stupi―.”

“Darcy, relax…look, if you are sure you wish to do this, then I will help you. Just know that I do not think you need to practice; you are worth ten of those stick insects that call themselves models,” Loki said.

Darcy’s eyes widened and she was left speechless for a little while. Even if that was kinda a mean thing to say about models. When she was able to speak, she was a little shaky.

“It’s a lot easier said than done…I don’t have the best image of myself, even if I do seem very confident and not bothered by things,” Darcy said. She was quiet a moment before looking back up at him. “This won’t affect our friendship, will it? I want to stay best friends, because I couldn’t imagine losing you.”

“Of course; while I have not had sex for such a purpose, we’re both mature and close enough not to let that happen,” Loki said.

“Thanks, I’m glad,” Darcy said. “Anyway…I’m going to go and freshen up…I’ll see you around nine?” Loki nodded before she dashed out, movie marathon forgotten.

* * *

Darcy was outside Loki’s door at about 9:15pm, thankful that she had not told him that she would be there at exactly nine. It made a difference. After showering and making sure her arms and legs were completely bare, she had dolled herself up; curls and ringlets in her hair, dark blue eye shadow that brought out her eyes, a little mascara and liner, a little blusher and red lipstick. She thanked every God out there that no spots had decided to grace her presence because that would have tipped her over the edge.

She had bought a dress years ago for some party that she had chickened out of and strangely enough, it was just the colour that Loki favoured, so she hoped that if he were to have problem getting it on for her, the colour would help. It was a green silken knee-length dress with a halter neck. It had a few nice patterns and if all else failed, her boobs were well-defined. She stood there for a little while, taking deep breaths and reassuring herself that this was the right thing for her to do. It wasn’t like she was the type to wait for marriage or The One.

She pulled herself together and knocked on his door. After a few seconds, the door opened to show Loki in a suit, just without the jacket and tie, and hot damn, the brief moment in time when she had felt like drooling just looking at him returned to her. Sure, he wore formal stuff a lot, but this was just…there was an extra formality and hotness about it. She barely even noticed him staring at her in her own trance.

“Er, come in, come in…” Loki said, clearing his throat. Darcy blinked at him before shaking herself out of her stupor and walking inside. It was silent for a few moments and awkward to boot, which was strange between them. This new dynamic was weird for both of them.

“Okay, so, uh, should we just…go straight to the bedroom?” Darcy asked.

Loki nodded and she followed him into his bedroom, before he shut the door and a whole lot more nervous jitters flooded through her. She walked into his spacious room that had a large, green silk covered bed with black sheets underneath. His room was rather elegant and it was the first time she had seen it. She swallowed and remembered something, turning to Loki.

“Do you have protection? I totally forgot…shit, will it even work with your…godliness…though Jane seems to be fine,” Darcy said, panicking a little.

“Relax, I have a spell that stops me from having a child involuntarily upon myself; I have done for as long as I have been sexually active, as does Thor, who I placed it upon after he had a bit of a scare in our youth,” Loki said. Darcy relaxed.

“Sorry, I mean, it’s not like it horrifies me the idea of-of…you know,” Darcy said hurriedly, pointing between them both. “But I’m not ready for a baby.”

“Darcy, I believe you need to relax…you will not be able to do this otherwise,” Loki said softly, walking up to her and putting both of his hands on the sides of her face. “How about we start simple?” Before Darcy could clear her head and figure out what he meant, his lips were on hers. It started out slow and gentle, but she soon pushed into the kiss some more and deepened it, nervous, but allowing herself to push that feeling away for the time being. He tasted like strawberries, which made her giggle and she pulled back, seeing the confused expression on his face.

“Sorry, it’s just that you taste like strawberries…I don’t know why I found that funny,” Darcy said, wincing a little, but she looked up again when he took her chin with a small smirk.

“Oh? You taste like chocolate,” Loki practically purred. She knew he adored chocolate, something that they didn’t have on Asgard.

“I was comfort eating…I had a lapse in confidence…” Darcy said.

It was happening a lot tonight. He leant down to kiss her again and she had to grab hold of him more steadily to stop herself falling as she was overwhelmed with the newness of it all. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of the chocolaty taste and kissing him suddenly made her toes curl. She had never been kissed like this before. Sure, a little bit of tongue at some point or other, but this was beyond that.

Gods really knew how to kiss. It made her feel even more self-conscious about her own skills. When he pulled back, he gazed down at her with what looked like a contented smile. She wasn’t overly sure. Darcy licked her lips a little.

“So…how was it for you?” Darcy asked nervously. “Because I think I’m going to need you to keep hold of me so I don’t fall down.” Damn, that sounded better in her head. Loki smiled, though.

“Darcy, with or without the tasty chocolate flavour, you have nothing to worry about,” Loki said.

She reached up to kiss him again, this time sweetly with the air of thanks, her hands on his upper arms near his shoulders. Despite not being buff like his brother, Loki was toned and there was strength in his arms. She could smell the scent of the Earth cologne he usually wore mixed in with what seemed to be his natural scent, which was foresty and wintery. If that was possible. When she pulled back, she looked up at him. How did you go on from here? At least kissing wasn’t awkward; hopefully the rest would follow suit.

“Maybe we should, uh, remove our clothes?” Darcy asked. “I call dibs on you going first!”

“Lie on the bed,” Loki suggested, which she did.

She watched him slowly take his cufflinks off, intricate snake patterns in them that she remembered getting him for Christmas and put them on his dresser. He then undid the buttons on his sleeves and, oh, she saw what he was doing; it was an attempt to tease her. And damn if it didn’t do something funny to her down below. She saw him smirk and she blushed, realising he knew the effect he had on her. Damn. He soon started unbuttoning his white shirt, slowly revealing his bare chest until he was able to take the shirt off and drop it on the floor with purpose. She unconsciously licked her lips since they were suddenly rather dry.

Like the rest of him, he was very pale, just not to the point of unhealthy or unpleasant. He didn’t have a six pack, but it didn’t stop him from being well-formed. She found this was actually better. Her eyes followed his hands downwards, watching him unhook the top of his trousers before pulling down the zip. Loki definitely made taking off trousers far more graceful than she ever did and suddenly he was left bare except for his dark green boxers. Like completely bare. Huh.

“Did you shave your legs too? Not that I’m complaining, a little surprised, is all,” Darcy said. Loki shook his head.

“I have never been one to grow hair anywhere except―,” Loki started.

“Your head?…And close to your other head?” Darcy grinned, feeling a bit more confident. He saw Loki look a little embarrassed by her choice of words.

“…Indeed,” Loki said, looking a little ruffled. Bless him; she had taken him out of his zone.

“Come on, you were getting me all excited and everything,” Darcy said, trying to coax him back into it. The last part. Her first naked man sighting. He slowly put his thumbs under the elastic and, seriously, was he trying to kill her?! He finally pulled them down and kicked them off to the side.

Darcy lay there gaping at him to the point where he was starting to look uncomfortable. Wow. There were no words. She finally raised her eyes to his and gave him a reassuring smile.

“My turn, huh?” Darcy asked, feeling the nerves return. “Unfortunately this dress doesn’t lend to a sexy removal…I’ll, um, make it up to you in another way. Do you want me standing or should I remove them here?” Loki made gesture as if to say that it was her choice.

“Darcy, do whatever comes natural to you,” Loki said softly.

So she sat up and pulled the dress over her head. She would choose something that was smoother to remove next time. Luckily she didn’t mess up her hair too much and was left wearing a strapless bra and her matching panties. She lay back on the bed and stared up at him.

“Do you want me to continue?” Darcy asked, trying for a teasing tone. Darcy slowly slid her fingers down the front of both boobs, cupping and squeezing them. She using her thumb to tease a circle around one nipple before she repeated the action on the other, both showing through the fabric of her bra. Then she slowly slid her hands down her stomach, finishing by cupping her lace panties and sliding her hands onto her thighs. She saw Loki swallow and she was rather happy to see that she was having an effect on him. “Or do you want to take them off yourself?”

He blinked out of his stupor and crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over her. He first put his hands onto her bra before sliding them around and unhooking it, throwing it away with a flourish. She gasped when he started to gently, but sensually, touch her breasts, exploring them as if he had never seen any before, which was funny since she knew he had been with at least one woman before. Probably many, considering how old he was.

In fact, aside from his magic and the extra powers, he was pretty human. Heck, he didn’t even have his magic right now. His hands slid down her stomach and to her panties, teasing her by sliding his fingers along the seam, his finger ghosting over her sex. She found herself arching up as she gasped. Finally, with a small smirk, he slid them down and tossed them off to join her bra. Loki then chose this moment to draw back, crouching on the front of his feet. He had a look of mischief on his face and she now knew how he felt when she stared at him. Except she also felt self-conscious. He must have been able to see it in her face, because he started trailing a finger down her body.

“What is the matter?” Loki asked. She bit her lip, trying to keep her mind from wandering.

“I’m a little self-conscious, I guess. It just hit me…I’m sleeping with a God,” Darcy said. “And I’m just―.” Loki cut her off with a kiss.

“First of all, you are beautiful; all of you, not just these,” Loki said, hands trailing down her breasts once again. “Second of all, if you were about to say human, then yes, you are human, but you are the first one I will have bedded. That alone makes you special, because I have yet to experience the wonders of human pleasures. However, it is not simply the novelty, my dear; I do not think of humans as weak or inferior. I have told you this before; humans live such short and fragile lives, that they live completely different to us. Humans are special in their own way.” Darcy shuddered.

“Say it again,” Darcy said.

“What? Did you not―?” He started.

“Bedded. Oh my God, it’s like I’ve stepped into a medieval fantasy, but it’s so hot,” Darcy said. “I don’t know why, but it is.”

“Oh, I see,” Loki said, his voice growing more rugged as he leant in closer to her ear. “I will bed you, Darcy Lewis.” She felt a shiver go down her spine and let out a mostly muffled giggle before pulling him into another kiss. Darcy ran her hands through his hair and he slid his hand downwards until she found herself sucking in a breath at the feeling of his fingers touching her most private area.

“Relax, Darcy. I will be extremely gentle and slow…you can stop me at any time,” Loki whispered as his index finger circled her clit, making her gasp. He did it with such practised ease that almost made her miss what he said.

“I want this; this-this feels so good, please don’t stop,” Darcy said, her hands sliding down his back as he worked his magic on her. “I trust you.”

“And I trust you. If anything is uncomfortable, please tell me to stop, no matter how minor or ‘silly’ you might find it. Your comfort and pleasure is of the utmost importance,” Loki said.

Darcy nodded. “And you. Right back at you,” she said.

Loki reached down to kiss her as he used thumb to stroke the opening to her vagina, before taking it away. She didn’t have to mourn the absence for long as it returned, this more slippery. She gasped as he stroked up into her, only a little, but the sensation was enough to make her arch a little. He was taking his sweet time with her, not rushing at all, and she accepted another kiss greedily as he changed his ministrations.

His index finger slipped inside her, slowly, in and out, each time going deeper. It was most definitely an unusual feeling, but she felt her toes curl as she had to make sure she had a stable grip on his shoulders.

“Are you alright? Is this okay?” Loki asked.

“Yes! Oh my God, I c…can’t believe how—” Darcy said, gasping as his finger brushed a part of her and it felt amazing. “_Holy shit do that again! _Whatever you did.”

Loki leant over her and kissed her deeply. “That, my dear, was your G-spot, I believe they call it here,” Loki said. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Darcy said with no hesitation.

A second finger slid inside to join the first, rubbing softly at that spot again, but then there was a rush of something that made her see stars and tipped her over the edge. Pleasure spread over her as she experienced her first orgasm, Loki’s fingers gently rubbing inside her, a spark of something emanating from the tips. Maybe if she wasn’t five miles above she might have wondered whether he had used magic.

Loki was kissing her neck lazily while she came down from her high. She couldn’t help but smile at him as the room came back into focus.

“That was…amazing,” Darcy murmured.

“That is only the beginning, if you wish to continue,” Loki said with a smirk.

She pulled his face closer to her and kissed him again. She felt utterly relaxed and comfortable, not awkward at all given they were best friends now.

“Please continue.”

He slowly slid three fingers inside her, opening her up gently, before he gazed at her. “Does that feel comfortable?” He asked.

“Yes…Loki, please, I need you. All of you,” Darcy said.

He smiled down at her. “At once, my lady, now that I know you are not too sensitive,” Loki murmured.

He shifted above her and she slid her hands across his back as she felt his length, slicked up, slowly entered her. It was even bigger than his fingers; she was thankful that he kissed her as he slowly sank in, giving her time to adjust to the new sensation. He had kissed down her neck, now slowly back up until he was gazing into her eyes as if asking her if she was alright. She pulled on his hair to kiss his mouth again, whispering a breathy ‘continue’, which got him moving.

A little odd at first, but he took his time and she soon found herself moaning, even pushing her own hips to meet his thrusts. She let out a really embarrassing noise when he hit her G-spot (and if she had any coherence she might have pondered why it was called that, but she most definitely wasn’t coherent), to which he kissed her, though he was clearly distracted.

His thumb found her clit again and it didn’t take long at all for the familiar feeling to build up again. Before she knew it, she was coming again and she felt him come too, thankful for the spell that protected him, that she was able to feel everything without restriction. His mouth peppered kisses down her throat as he rode out his climax.

Then he was kissing her mouth again and she felt oddly empty as he pulled out, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She found herself feeling pretty sleepy as she absently stroked his chest.

“I’m trying to come up with words…” Darcy murmured. “That was…amazing.” Loki was stroking her back slowly.

“I agree,” Loki said softly.

“I really liked that thing you did, you know, with your magic,” Darcy said.

“Darcy, I have no magic right now.”

“Oh yeah. Well hot damn, you have metaphorically magical fingers,” Darcy said.

“Thank you,” Loki said. “I do not think you have anything to worry about.”

“Really?” Darcy asked, sleepily.

“Really,” Loki murmured, which was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Darcy woke up before Loki and got out of bed sluggishly, getting to her feet and quickly throwing on some boxers and a t shirt she found in his drawers. She took a moment to admire Loki’s form before flitting out of the bedroom and diving into his luxurious bathroom. Okay, so it was the same as hers, so what? She was on another floor and she just needed a bath right now. She started running the bath and flitted back out to grab herself a coffee. She took some time to enjoy her coffee and got lost in thought; thoughts of last night that had her toes curling and made her wiggle her hips in memory. By the time she finished her coffee, she gave a little yell and ran back to the bathroom, only to find Loki turning off the tap.

“Thanks, thought I’d end up flooding the bathroom; it’s a fast spray!” Darcy said.

“Yes, it is quite advanced,” Loki said, before smiling at her figure. She blushed. “A little late to become bashful, hm?”

“I’m just, I don’t know, it isn’t exactly easy to get rid of lifelong insecurities,” Darcy muttered.

“Your body is perfect, Darcy. Let no one tell you otherwise,” Loki said, picking up her hand to kiss her knuckles, before leaving her to her bath. She had to take a moment to stop herself from needing to sit down. When she was finished bathing, he had breakfast ready for her and a coffee, which she happily accepted.

“Thank you! You’re awesome,” Darcy said. They ate quietly for a while before Darcy looked up at him nervously. “Would you be willing to, um, continue helping me? I wouldn’t mind…expanding my horizons, so to speak.”

“Of course. Call on me as much as you wish,” Loki said.


	2. Coriander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy visits Loki as he's about to shower. He invites her to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is for the Promptkin spice challenge. "Coriander: warm and bright." What better than a hot shower and some sex?
> 
> I hope I'm doing alright; this one's not been beta read like the last one, so hopefully it's okay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**April 2014.**

**Stark tower.**

Darcy made her way to Loki’s room, which was a little too far from hers for her liking, but it was what it was. She knew Thor’s room was close, since they had initially wanted assurance that someone was close to deal with any problems, but they had long gotten past any suspicion. Well, most. As it was, Loki had become her best friend, and not because he plied her with her favourite treats.

Best friend now turned…experimental sex partner? She wasn’t sure. Thankfully, their relationship hadn’t changed; it’d been a few days and they’d hung out as normal. She enjoyed his energy, his kindness, everything she wouldn’t have expected when she had first met him. It had taken a long time, but he had slowly worked through his issues, with the help of his brother, the Avengers and, she guessed, herself.

She reached his door and knocked, but there was no answer. Darcy let herself in with the spare key card he’d given her and she stepped inside. She heard noise from the bathroom—ah, water running. Darcy knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hey, it’s me, I’ll be here on the sofa.”

The door opened and Loki stood there in a fluffy white bathrobe. Hair dry, so he was about to get into the shower. And there was a mischievous smile on his face as he held out his hand.

“Care to join me? Lesson two: shower sex,” he said, his fingers wiggling.

Darcy was busy admiring him in his robe, but she managed to pull her eyes up and remember the question. Words failing her, she stepped forward and put her hand in his, letting him lead her inside. She wasn’t dressed sexily this time, but this arrangement wasn’t actually based off all that anyway, so she ignored her worrisome brain. She heard the door shut behind her and pushed her gently up against it, leaning down to kiss her.

Finding her nerve, she slid her hands under his robe and around to his back, holding him against her as she kissed him back and he responded with a moan, his hands on her waist momentarily before sliding up, starting to slowly unravel her scarf. Just decorative, he was careful, knowing she liked her hats and her scarves. He didn’t wear the woolly one she’d made him outside of messing around in the lounge, but she knew he treasured it.

Apparently if it wasn’t gold, metal and intimidating, he wasn’t one for headwear.

The scarf and the hat had found their way to the floor. His strong hands clutched her upper arms, sliding down, bringing her hands back so that he could take her jacket off. He broke the kiss, quickly removing her jacket and then her silly t shirt, leaving her in her bra. Deftly opening the button on her jeans and unzipping them, he slid them down, making sure she felt his hands on her legs as he did so.

She kicked out of her jeans and toed off her socks before stripping out of her underwear. She untied his robe and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving them both gloriously naked. Darcy didn’t feel quite as self-conscious as she did the first time.

He led her towards the roomy shower, which he had her testing first before stepping in one after the other, shutting the door. Loki’s lips met hers and she slid her hands down his back, before almost squeaking as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hair between her fingers felt wet, but she could still feel the silky softness that was just _him_.

Loki broke the kiss to pepper kisses down her throat as his thumb slid over her clit and his finger nudged her entrance, making her legs tighten around him and her head fall back. She felt his breath at her ear.

“Would you like me to continue? Or do you want to get straight to it?”

His thumb was doing _excellent_ work on her clit.

“S-straight to it,” she hissed, eager to have him inside her.

She did, however, moan in disappointment as his fingers disappeared, but instead was replaced with the head of his cock. His mouth found hers again and her hands tightened around his shoulders as he slowly breached her. She took him in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated. She felt so full and now she needed him to move.

“Move.”

“So _demanding_, but I am a gentleman.”

He kept one arm around her bottom, holding her up, and the other snaked between them, returning his attention to her clit as he started thrusting in and out at a relaxed pace. The hot water added to the slide of their bodies moving together (as much as she could when a God has you pinned to the wall) and increased her pleasure, plus the sight of Loki’s wet hair was an oddly attractive sight.

“L-Loki, I’m close.”

His thumb picked up its pace circling her clit, which made her moan his name and she could almost feel the grin on his lips as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone, thrusting up into her a little faster before stopping still, coming inside her as she felt her own release send her over the edge. He held her there as they both enjoyed the aftermath, her panting because of her more human stamina.

She felt him kiss her forehead as he pulled out and gently set her down. Darcy held onto him for a few moments while her legs felt like jelly and he started lathering up his hands before he slid them through her hair, making sure every part of it was covered in shampoo suds. She turned so that he would have better access and she closed her eyes. It felt intimate, especially as he turned to her body, hands smoothing across her back. She turned so he could continue and a gasp left her throat as the pads of his thumbs brushed her nipples.

She had to push his hands on, otherwise they would need to start again.

He had to bend down when it came to her turn to clean him. Darcy might have taken a bit longer on his biceps and his chest, but she couldn’t help herself; they were very nice and very _firm. _She didn’t dare look up as she feared he was smirking. She had to keep her eyes averted as she knelt down to massage the soap into his legs.

_Not today, Lewis._


End file.
